Campamento KOF
by PinkAsamiya
Summary: Los chico del KOF van al campamenton ¿como les va?. mi primer Fanfic espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Campamento KOF

Capitulo 1: LLegada

Estaba Amaris Preparando las cosas para el Campamento y con la Ayuda de sus compañera Eileen y Sharrivette

-Bueno ya esta todo listo para recibir a los peleadores que llegaran en cinco minutos, Ok Chicas listas-decia Amaris

Listas-decian Ellas y de pronto llega un autubus Azul y Amarillo

Y de ahi :Kyo,Terry,Mai,King,Yuri,Ryo,Robert,Benimaru,Athena (Con cara de Wao),Kensou,Andy,Bao,K,Kula,Maxima,Ralf,Clarck,Leona,Ash,Elizabeth,Shen,Duo luon,Joe,Vanessa,Mary,Mature,Vice,Iori,Billy,Eiji,Shingo,Yashiro,Shermie,Chris,Malin,Hinako,Rock,Adelheide,Rose,Kim,Chang ,Choi,Chizurru,Whip

Saiki,Botan,Mukai,Scroom,Rimelo y

¿Orochi?.

Todos se pone en fila y Amaris le da la bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos mis peleadores, en este camapamento van a experimentar el mundo exterior de como estan sus vidas, El cuarto de las chicas estan a este lado y el de los chicos al Otro lado, Mis compañeras y yo vamos a pasar listas-se sienta en la Mesa-Bien Nombre-en eso entra Kyo.

-Kyo Kusanagi-le dice en eso Amaris escribe Cusanagi-Ammm asi no se escribe mi apellido

-Yo Lo escribo como me de la gana !SIGUIENTE!-en eso Kyo se va y pasa Benimaru-Benimaru Nikaido-decia con mucho orgullo

-Si ya se quien eres ahora pierdete!-le dice Amaris y Benimaru se va-que pesada- se va entra Daimon

-Goro Daimon-decia

-Pasa-decia y el no le dio importancia

-Terry Bogoard-decia el Rubio

-Bogoard es tu apellido-decia Eileen

-Si es que...

-No nos interesa Pasa!-decia Amaris y en eso entra Andy

-Andy Bo...-lo iba a decir pero fue

-Si ya sabemos que eres su hermano ahora Pierdete- Grito Amaris y Andy se fue.

-Athena Asamiya-decia la chica con una sonrisa

-puedes pasar-decia Sharrivette

-Sie Kensou-decia Kensou

-Vaya el dragon del equipo Psycho Soldier...No me interesa SIGUIENTE!-decia Amaris

-Bao-decia El Niño

-Tienes apellido-decia Sharrivette

-No es que...-fue inerrupido por Amaris

-SIGUIENTE !-gritaba Amaris

\- Joe Higashi - decia el cataño

-Wao el Ganador de Muay Thai ... Largo-decia Amaris

-Mai Shiruani-decia la castaña y Eileen susurra

-esta se hizo cirujia Plastica como Kim Kardashan-Dice Eileen Burlandose.

-No seas mala, Puedes pasar- y Ella pasaba

-Yuri SaKazaki - decia y pasaba

-Ryo Sakazaki- Decia y pasaba

-Robert Garcia- decia Robert

\- no eres familia de Alejandro Garcia Padilla-decia Sharrivette

-No y ¿Quien es?

-es un gobernador de nuestro país-decia Amaris y Robert pasa

-King-decia la Rubia

-es una broma que nombre raro-decia Eileen

-Si tienes un problema- decia king poniedose en posicion de pelea

-No queremos que se peleen aqui pasa-decia Amaris

-Candente Ralf Jones- decia haciendo una pose se soldado

-Valla un capitan del ejercito Pasa-Decia Amaris

-Clark Still-decia el Rubio

-Pasa-decia Amaris y de pronto entra una Peliazulada

-Leona Hiedern-decia timidamente

-Que "Otra con nombre Raro" no te pusieron un nombre de chicas-decia Eileen y Leona la Miraba seria

-Tus padres no te pusieron Lizzy,Hannah o Lorrein-decia Sharrivette

-Chicas ya basta, Perdonalas puedes pasar-dice Amaris y a Leona no le dio importancia

-Mature-decia la Rubia con un parche en el Ojo

\- Otra sin Apellido, y para decirte que esto no es una fiesta de disfraze-decia Amaris

-Vice-decia la castaña

-Si Pasa-decia Amaris y Vice la Miraba con Ganas de matarla y de pronto entra un pelirrojo

-Nombre-decia Amaris y el pelirrojo la Miraba serio-Emmm Tu nombre.

-Iori Yagami-decia

-Con esa cara ya saben que es emo-decia Eileen

-¿!Que Dijiste!?-decia Iori con Ganas de golpearla

-Nada Ella no dijo nada pasa-decia Amaris

-Billy Kane-decia el ingles

-Señor Kane quiero decirle que no se permiten armas, debes de tener las manos limpia asi que pon ese palo en la Mesa - decia Amaris y Billy puso el palo en la Mesa

-Kula Daimond-decia la peliceleste

-pero si es una Niña-decia Sharrivette

-Ven pasa-decia Amaris

-Que bien gracias-se iba contenta

-K-decia el peliblanco

-Ese es tu nombre no tienes apellido Pasa-decia Amaris

-Maxima-Decia el Robot

-Pasa-decia Amaris

-Ash Crimson-decia el Frances

-Ammm eres hombre o mujer-decia Eileen

-¡YO SOY HoMbre!-decia y se iba

-Duo Lon-decia el pelinegro

-Pasa

-Shen pero me puede decir Shen Woo que hay chicas

-Ewwwww Pasa -Decia Sharrivette

-Elizabeth Bartoloche-decia

-Si PasA

-Eiji Kisagri-decia el ninja

-Ammm quiero decir que aqui no se permite mascara asi que hazme el favor y quitesela-decia Amaris y el se la Quito

\- Yashiro Nanakase-decia el peliblanco

-Si Lose Pasa-decia Amaris

-Shermie-decia la Pelirroja

-Señorita quiero pedirle que se tape un poco esto va contra las reglas-decia Amaris

-Chris-dijo el Castaño

-Christian-decia Amaris

-No es Christian es...

-No me importa yo pongo lo que se me de la gana-decia Amaris

-Blue Mary-decia la Rubia

-Mejor quedate en Mary

-Hinako-decia

-Otra sin apellido Pasa -decia Amaris

-Malin-decia

-Pasa!

-Chizurru Kagura-decia la sacerdoztista

-Eres una De las Jackass

-No es Ya...

-No me importa

-Vanessa-decia

-Vanessa Hugdness

-Yo no me lla...

-SIGUIENTE.

-Hola somos Kim, Chang y Choi

-Valla Veo A Freddy Krooger Baja estatura pueden pasar-decia Amaris

De pronto llega los hermanos Bernstein

-Hola soy Adelheid y Ella es mi hermana Rose

-Valla Hijo de Rugal Bernstein, Pueden pasar-decia Amaris

-Rock Howard,

-Pasa

Y De pronto entra los de aquellos del pasado en camara lenta(con la canciones Chamillionaire) las chicas se queda como What

-Hola soy Saiki y venimos a este estupido lugar

-Que se creen que esto es Hollywood o que Pasen

-Shingo Yabuki a sus ordenes

-Que Tonto-se burlabanSharrivette

Y en eso entra Orochi junto con Goentiz

-Valla hasta que llegaron, Digame sus nombre

-Goentiz pero a mi señor no le gustan que lo toquen-decia mientras se juntaba sanitizer y se lo pasaba en las manos de Orochi y Asi Las chicas termina de pasar lista y se reunen con los demas

-Ok Vamos ahora a las habitaciones-decia Amaris y Eileen Toma la palabra

-Bueno la chicas Sigamen y los Chicos Sigan a Sharrivette ,Vamos-asi se fueron

Mientras tanto en la habitacion de las chicas

-Waow esta Habitacion es chida-decia Athena

-Ok chicas hay Muchas camas, cuando toquen la campana Baja a cenar de acuerdo-decia Eileen y se Iba

-Oye yo vi esta Primero-decia Malin

-Yo no peleo por cosas-decia Yuri

Mientras tanto con los Chicos

Ellos corrian y tirraban las cosas

-ok Chicos hay Muchas Cama cuando toquen la campana bajan a cenar, de acuerdo-decia Sharrivette

-Oye Terry Pasame la Almohada-decia Joe

-Porque esa es Mia-decia Terry

-Oye Kyo, Vente en esta-Decia Benimaru

-Estabien-iba A tirar la maleta pero se percatp que alguien tiro la maleta-Oye yo hiba Ahi-Iori lo ignoro

-Ve alla con Chang-decia y señalaba a Chang

-Porque no te va Tu

-Porque me da la gana Kusabaka ahora ve- y entonce Kyo se va a la otra Cama(es la Cama mas tenebrosa)

Mientras con los chicos del campamento

Amaris estaba pasado las lista

-Vanessa Hugdness y Christian Ya estan todos

-Emm falta una-decia Eileen

-Si una Tal Yuki Kushinada bueno Ella llegara tarde y por cierto donde estan Rosa y Alyssa

-Bueno Rosa llegara tarde y Alysaa viene mañana-decia Sharrivette

-Chicas creo que aqui hay raros-decia Eileen

-Porque?

-Bueno esa King, Leona y el pelirrojo espera Iori Yagami-decia Eileen

-Ese no era el sujeto que golpeo a Michael con una Escoba-decia Amaris

-Si ese- dijo Eileen

-y ¿Porque?-pregunto Amaris

-Porque Michael le dio con la Escoba sin querer y ya sabes lo

Que paso-decia Eileen

-Si yo estuve Ahi-decia Sharrivette XD

De pronto entra una joven de pelo corto

-Hola soy Yuki Kushinada

-si te esperabamos,Ven-le dice Sharrivette y la guia

Emmanuel y Michael entran ,Michael estaba con un chichon en su cabeza

-Hola-dice Michael mientras Caia al píso

-¿Que te paso Michael?-pregunta Sharrivette

-Apesar que Michael recibio una palisa cada Atleta, despues se resbalo en la escalera chocando con cada escalon hasta que termino en el píso mirando los panties de Athena. Athena lo patio mandadolo bolando al Otro pasillo-decia Emmanuel

-Siento Pena-dice Amaris desanimada- que no pude ver eso-decia Amaris con una Pavera.

-No te preocupes le tome una foto-dice Emmanuel mientras le nuestra la foto de Athena patiando a Michael en la cara.

-¿Y porque tu no hicistes nada?-dijo Sharrivette

Michael añadio levantando la CabeZa-si porque no hiciste nada?

-Facil,Me disculpe con cada

Una de ellos regalandole algo que le gusta. Y ante de que Michael chocara con la pared puse un matres para que absorbe la caida-decia Emmanuel riendose

-Bueno ya estamos todos y asi vamos a comenzar-decia y todos se pusieron de acuerdo.

Ya era la hora de la cena tocaron las campanas y salieron de sus habitaciones y se fueron para el comedor Amaris Toma la palabra

-bueno chicos la cena va estar en 30 segundo,asi que son las 6:30 y pueden hacer lo que quiera entendido-decia Amaris

-Siii-decian Todos y Amaris reunio a sus Compañeros

-Ok Chicos tiene las libreta-todo sacan sus libreta-bien...-y en eso llega Rosa

\- lo Siento llegue tarde estaba en un accidente -decia Rosa

-estas a tiempo ...Toma-le da la libreta-bien esto son sus equipos

Rosa:Yuri,Ryo,Saiki,Shingo y Terry

Eileen:King,Mai,Leona,Andy,Whip y Bao.

Emmanuel:Eiji,Robert,Kensou,Mature y Vice.

Sharrivette:K,Kula,Maxima,Vanessa,Malin,Hinako,Adelheid,Rose,Ash,Elizabeth,Mary, ,Kim y Orochi

Amaris-Chang, Choi,Mukai,Botan,Yasihiro,Shermie,Chris,Shen,Duo joe,Goentiz,Benimaru,Daimon ,Kyo y Chizurru

Michael-Athena,Iori,Billy,Rock y Yuki

-Que?!-Grito Michael

-No sea Tarado-dijo Amaris y todos se fueron a las mesas

Primera Mesa Rosa

Rosa iba con su equipo

-Hola como estan-decia mientras se sentaba

-Bien y tu-decia Yuri

-bueno hablemen de sus vidas...

Segunda Mesa Eileen

-Que onda-decia Eileen

-eres la que me dijo que mi nombre es raro-decia King

-Lo Mismo Digo-dijo Leona

-Si y dijo que yo me hiZe cirujia Plastica - Decia Mai

-No es para tanto-decia Eileen nerviosa

-Ademas me caes mal- decia Mai

Eileen estaba Asustada ya que iba ser golpeada

Tercera Mesa Emmanuel

Todo el mundo esta sentado mirando uno al Otro . Hasta que Emmanuel vestido de negro y pantaloon verde con una bands violeta Amarado en la frenetic se sienta.

-¿Quien tu Crees que eres?-pregunto Eiji

-Quien soy-Emmanuel pone su pierna derecha en la Mesa y contesta-¡SoY tu entrenador! Emmanuel es mi quien va a despertare su pontencial interno. Porque somos el equipo quien van a penetrar el cielo-silencing dominan en la Mesa todos se Levanta sentia mente luego empezaron A gritar.

Cuarta Mesa Sharrivette

Sharrivette va y se sienta en la Mesa

-Hola Chicos como estan-decia Sharrivette

-Hola Soy Kula mucho gusto-decia y le da la mano

-Bien soy su entrenadora y los voy a ayudarlos con sus vidas-Decia y todos se ponies a atenderla

Quinta Mesa Amaris

Amaris se sienta con su equipo

-Hola, Soy Amaris y voy a ser su entrenadora

-Que?-decia Shermie

-si y voy hacer sus guias en la vida...

Sexta Mesa Michael(ayudemen)

Todos estan esperando a su entrenador llegara

Hasta Athena logra a reconcer ese pelo negro-Hola Pervertido-dijo Athena

Todo el mundo Voltio a mirar a su entrenador. las piernas de Michael se trancaron,Su cuerpo comienza a temblar. Que su piel se pone Blanca

-Hola mi nombre es Michael y soy su entrenador y no soy un Pervertido-de repente Iori reconoce su rostro y dice:

-Acaso tu no eres el malcriao que me dio con la Escoba-decia mientras se paraba

-Tambien fue que me derramo agua fria-dijo Billy

-Ademas me lleno de chocolate caliente despues que me bañe-dijo Rock

-el no me hizo nada pero como todos estan enfogonados con el yo tambien lo estoy-dijo Yuki

-Espera yo solo vine a entrenarlo y enseñarle que ustedes son alguien importante en su vi...-Michael fue interrumpido por Iori quie lo mando volando con una Silla.

-Bueno parace que Michael lo volaron fuera del edificio-dijo Sharry con un microfono. A lado de Eileen Añadio-Si el no va a Regresar pronto si que es un "Home run"

-Espera ¿Quien es ese?-Dijo Rosa con un sombrero que decia:Go Iori go.y un giante de Thumb up. Que dice:Iori is #1

-ese es Emmanuel-replica Eileen

Emmanuel vestido de pelotero corre brinca alto logrando a trapar a Michael

-¡OMG! Emmanuel logra a trapar a Michael- dijo Sharrivette sorprendida con las manos en la cabeza

-¡OUT!-dijo Amaris Vestida de arbitro

Iori tiro la Silla contra el píso y se fue a su Mesa

-Parece que El juego se acabo todo el mundo a sus mesas-dijo Amaris despues se soplar el pito

Despue de que cenaron todos se fueron a sus cuarto excepto Eileen y sus amigos

Michael esta en el píso con K.O en los ojo

-Bueno parece que Michael va a ver Estrellas-Dijo Eileen

Esto si que va hacer un buen campamento-decia Amaris con una sonrisa

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Entrenamientos y Fiesta

Todo el mundo se encontraba. dormidos hasta que Amaris hizo tocar la campana.

-¡Despierten que es un Nuevo día y hay que empezar! Vamos Arriba-todos se levantaron y fueron a ducharse para empezar el día. Salieron afuera donde se encontraba Amaris.

-Muy bien chicos ahora van a desayunar y luego cuando terminen les vamos a entregar estas camisas, Bueno vayan a desayunar-y todos se fueron a sus cuatros para despues desayunar, terminaron y todos se fueron donde estaba Amaris ,Eileen , Rosa,Michael y Emmanuel

-Bueno les vamos a entregar esto cada equipo tiene un color, equipo de Rosa es el color Rojo,El equipo de Eileen es el azul, el equipo de Emmanuel es el violeta , El equipo de Sharrivette es el Verde ,Mi equipo es el Amarillo y el de Michael eS el Naranja-decía Amaris entregándoles sus uniforme y se los ponen-Bueno hoy vamos hacer extiramientos, y luego hacemos ejercicio de acuerdo -todos asistieron-bueno les dejo con Eileen-decía y Eileen se pone alfrente.

-Bueno chicos comenzemos con los extiramientos, primeros vamos a extirar los brazos de lado al otro-y todos se extiran-Muy bien ahora vamos a extirar los brazos y vamos a giralos-todos giran los brazos-muy bien ahora vamos hacer jumping jacks

-Que no no lo haré-decía Mai

-y porque no-decía Eileen

-Ya sabes-decía

-bien tu no lo harás vamos todos hagamoslo empezamos y uno y dos...-decía y todos lo hacían menos Mai( ya saben) todos seguían

-Waow esto lo hago en la base militar-decía Ralf

-si claro que te quejabas de los calambres en tus pierna-se reía Clarck

-muy bien tomaremos un descanso,vallan a tomar agua-todos se fueron y en eso llega Alyssa

-Hola chicos-decía Alyssa

-Hola Alyssa, que te trae por aquí

-decía Amaris

-Bueno ya que soy presidenta del campamento y vine a traer esto- le entrega un papel

-hay lo olvidé la competencia

-Competencia Amaris de que hablas-decía Eileen

-El gran torneo y ya saben que no les quise decir nada pero no dejaré que esa tonta siempre me humille

-Quien-decía Michael

-Sara Michelle

-aaaaa la chica que siempre te envidiaba por todo-decía Emmanuel

-si ella, yo solo buscaba a alguien famoso, ella tienen a Harry Style y pues me puse a buscar y me encontré a ellos los de King of fighters-decía Amaris

-"bueno esto me huele a competencia" pero nada hoy a una fiesta en la noche y quiero que lleves a los chicos a esa fiesta bueno me voy-Decía Alyssa y se Iba mientra tanto Amaris reunió a todos en el comedor

-Bueno chicos el motivo por esta reunión es que hay un torneo que viene...-en eso fue interrumpida por Kensou

-Un Torneo De King Of fighters-decía Kensou con una sonrisa

-No exactamente un torneo de acabar con los rivales-decía Amaris

-Eso suena intersante es una oportunidad de Matar a Kyo-decía Iori con una sonrisa

-No exactamente "Valla este chico es raro" no quería decir un torneo con Mucho juego. Los juegos son Volleyball,Baloncesto,Jalar la soga y muchos más-Todos se pusieron en alboroto y Amaris hizo sonar el silbato.

-Bueno vamos a empezar cada uno con sus equipo se van a reunir y hablarán de muchas cosas que les parece-decía Amaris y todos se iban con su equipo

-Amaris no me dejarás sólo-decía Michael con nerviosismo

-Porque te golpearan otra vez-decía Amaris burlándose de el

-No míralo-Ambos miraron y vieron A Iori mirando a una mirada que aterraba a Cualquiera

-No así que tengas suerte-le decía y lo empujaba.

-Pero... Tendré que sopórtalo-decía Michael acercandose a su equipo. Y en la parte de Afuera...

-Ok ya estan los 6 equipos vamos hacer crossfit...

Estan todos haciendo el crossfit,muchos se caian ,se empujaban y algunos lo hacien bien.

-¡Vamos muevan esos pies ! Vamos!-decia Amaris haciendose de entrenadora,despues fueron a Correr 100 millas. Ya Chang se Cansaba se Tiraba al suelo

-Oye grandulon que Crees que haces Vamos levantate!-decia Amaris pateandolo y el se levantaba

Todas las chicas corrian lento y Eileen les pasaba como si fuera la mas rapida,Leona la Miraba con enojo, Emmanuel y su equipo corrian como Flash, Sharrivette trataba de animar a su equipo pues que ello ya estaban cansado, Michael corria pero Iori lo empujo hacia atras,el callo de espalda y todo su equipo les paso por encima ,El equipo de rosa cortoba y Amaris Animaba a su equipo

-Vamos corran mas rapido-decia mientras Goentiz estaba sentado-Oye no es hora de descansar-le decia

-Yo descanso cuando se me de la gana-decia Goentiz poniedose las lo miro como "Es cierto hay raro". Ya eran la 5:00 de la tarde pues ellos estuvieron corriendo todo el día. Caminaron hacia los cuatros para que se duchen.

-Muy bien chicos duchesen porque nos vamos para una fiesta-Decia Amaris .todos se pusieron emocionados pues de tanto Correr y ellos ya estaban cansado se fueron a ducharse para ya estar listos a las 6:30 para bajar a la Fiesta.

La Fiesta esta alfrenta de un lago, en una Masion de un hombre muy poderoso. Cuando ellos llegaron se encontraba a todo el mundo bailando,Hablando, riendo y los ve a todos

-Bienvenidos Sean todos a esta gran fiesta, Soy Alyssa Alicea y Soy la presidenta del campamento KFC-decia Alyssa con una sonrisa

-¿KFC?y que significa-decia Terry

-No lose lo escogimos hace 3 años pero no importa pueden ir a la barra a la discoteca y por donde quiera ir Vamos entren-todos y king se fueron para la discoteca, Terry y Shingo se fue a los Arcade,Athena al karaoke,Los del aquellos del pasado como siempre sentados haciendo nada solo miraban y los demas disfrutaban

-Venga Chicas Vamos a Bailar-decia Mai. Yuri y king se pusieron a Bailar,El Dj ponia la musica a todo volumen y todos comenzaron a Bailar mientras el Dj cojia el microfono.

-¡UNA BULLA!-Decia y todos comenzaron a Gritar. Estaban Alyssa con Sharrivette en las Barra bebiendo un jugo de Kiwi con fresa y se acerca un joven de pelo Liso acercandose a Ellas

-Alyssa-decia el Joven

-Kevin, pero que haces aqui-decia riendose nerviosa

-Soy voluntario del Campamento Colings- de

-aaaaa que bueno pues soy presidenta-decia sonrojada

-Y que Tal si salimos un día ¿que te parece?

-Esta Bien.

-Nos vemos el Sabado

-Ok-el se retiro y Alyssa se que emocionada

-Ooo Alyssa tiene novio, Alyssa tiene novio- canta Sharrivette

-No es cierto, solamente estamos saliendo... Juntos... Como amigos y eso nada mas

-Mmhmm - dice Sharrivette con ese expression de sospechoso

-en serio-decia como si dijera la verdad(No era cierto). Eileen y Emmanuel se encontraban Bailando, Yuki y Kyo se fueron afuera a ver las Estrellas, Shingo Jugando en la maquinas, Iori se encontraba Jugando poka con Yashiro , Shermie , Rock y Benimaru y los demas se encontraban divirtiendose.

Mientras tanto una chica de Rubia de ojos azules de piel Blanca que estaba con sus amigos.

-Miren quien estan-le decia a sus amigos y se acercaban a Amaris que se encontraba con Rosa en la barra-pero Mira es Amari Laporte-decia con una sonrisa de malicia

-Sara Michelle Hace mucho tiempo que no te veia-decia Amaris con una sonrisa

-Si desde la escuela... Y ya creo que estan listos para la competencia?-decia Sara

-Si les vamos hacer pedazo-decia Amaris con una risa ganadora

-Jajajaja si Claro, vas a llorar como cuando te gane en las elecciones

-No pero se que tu te iras con aires de perdedora-decia Amaris y las dos se miraban

-Bueno me voy no se me peguen los Loser-deciendo eso haciendo una L con las manos y se retiran

-Wao ess chica si que tiene envidia-decia Michael

-Lo se quiere tenerlo todo, es una Tonta- decia y Michael se echo a reir. El Dj Puso mas musica y todos comenzaron a Bailar,estuvieron en la fiesta hasta las 11:00 y volvieron a sus habitaciones.

-Valla esta fiesta estubo increible-decia Shingo

-si ya me duelen los pies de tanto Bailar-decia Mai quitandose los Zapatos alto.

-si me duele la garganta nunca Pense que llegaria a las notas Altas-decia Athena que casi no podia hablar

-That Party was awesome le gane a Kensou en las maquinas-decia Terry

-Bueno chicos mañana comenzaremos con la que la pasamos bien, Buena noches-decia Amaris y todos se fueron A Descansar porque Mañana va hacer duro para ellos.

Mientras en la habitación de los chicos

Kyo no podía dormir bien ya que Chang rocaba fuerte. Kyo se viró y se tapó los oídos

-no puede ser que me toco aquí- y de pronto Chang lo escupe, Kyo ya no pudo más , se levantó y no tenía más remedio se acostó en el piso para su mala suerte Chang callo encima de Kyo. El pego un grito y todos se levantaron.

-¿Qué fue eso?-decía Ash y vio a Chang encima de Kyo

-Kyo está bien-decía Benimaru tratando de levantarlo ya que Chang pesaba el no podía-oigan ayudemen- y todos fueron menos Iori ya que el se encontraba en el quinto sueño. Todo con mucha fuerza lo levantaron se fue hacia atrás y cayo encima de Saiki, Goentiz , Mukai y de Ash.

-Quitamen a este Gordo en encima-decía Saiki gritando los demás hacían lo imposible de levantarlo pero cayo encima de Adelheid y luego lo levantaron y cayo encima de Kim y de Andy, todos estaban intentando de levantarlo.

Ya salía el sol para comenzar un nuevo día. Amaris entro a la habitación de los chicos para levantarlos pero cuando entró los encontró a todos durmiendo en el piso y Chang encima de Ralf y Clarck.

-Que ha pasado aquí -dijo y cuando miró vio a Iori el único Durmiendo en la cama. Amaris se quedo como "what" y se retiró...

Nos vemos en el siguiente Capítulo


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Dinamicas y cambios de habitacion

Todos ya estaban afuera para empezar con el entrenamiento del con sus amigos se encontraban allí pero faltaba mucha gente.

-Dónde están Kyo y su banda-decía Amaris muy enfadada y luego salió Kyo y los otros con un dolor de espalda ya que estuvieron toda la noche en sacar a Chang encima de ellos.

-Bien ya estamos todos, hoy comezaremos el entrenamiento del relevo. Vayan con sus equipos-y todos se fueron con su equipo

-Bien esto será el equipo de Rosa Vs el Equipo de Emmanuel vamos formense- y todos se ponen en posición-este es el juego les voy a pasar estos tubos, Cuando lleguen corriendo hasta su compañero se lo entregan y luego repitan eso hasta llegar al último y el último debe de llegar a la meta de acuerdo... Vamo en sus marcas... Listo-y en eso Amaris sopla el silbato , Rosa y Sharivette corren-Vamos corran corran!-Rosa se lo pasaba a su equipo, corrían y se la pasaba hasta que Shingo y Kula llegaron a la meta.

-Muy bien lo hicieron, Kula debería de ponerte en la categoría de lo 100 metros, esta aprobada-Kula brinco de la emoción

-y Yo estuve Genial-decía Shingo

-Ammm si-decía Amaris y se retiró y Shingo quedo pensativo.

-Muy bien ahora el segundo Juego.

Jalar la soga-decía Amaris sonriendo-bueno ahora el equipo de Eileen Vs el mío vamos vengan-se venían y cojian la Soga- Bien van a Jalar con mucha fuerza no dejen que otro equipo llegue a su lado es como pelear entre ustedes ahora Leona vas a lo último y Chang también... Ahora... En su marcas...Listos-y Ahí suena el silbato y todo comienzan a Jalar la soga.

-Vamos King tu puedes- Gritaba Ryo y todos se le quedaron mirando-Que?-decía Ryo.

Y seguían jalando la soga hasta que Chang con Mucha Fuerza jalo Fuerte la Soga esto hizo que Eileen y su equipo Volarán. Tenía la soga en las manos y Ellos calleron al Lago. Todos estaban y los demas Salian del lago todos mojados

-Ese Gradulon es Malo-Decia Mai casi llorando

-Mi cabello, tarde mucho en arreglarmelo-decia Eileen llorando

-No Sean lloronas-decia Andy

Todos se empezaban a reir y Emmanuel le entrega una Toalla a Eileen. Amaris se queda sorprendida cuando vio ese jalon que hizo Chang.

-Siguiente juego Volleyball Equipo de Michael Vs el equipo de Sharrivette

Todos estaban en posicion Iori tenia la pelota brinco hizo el Saque mas alto, K boleo se la paso a Vanessa y cuando se la paso a Rose la pelota le dio en la cabeza. Amaris toca el silbato

-el equipo Ganador es Michael!-Todos Aplaudieron

-Eso Iori wooooooo-gritaba Vice. Todos ya habian terminado el juego y los extiramientos

-Bueno vamos a descansar tienen cinco minutos-decía Amari y todos se sentaban para descansar

-Oye como vas a ponerlo casi vuela a la chicos-decía Kim

-Señor Kim aquí las reglas las doy yo así que te aguantas estas en mi equipo-decía Amaris y Kim se fue

-Vaya ya creo que van a estar listos-decía Alyssa con una sonrisa

-si ya lo tenemos todo ya casi estamos que te trae por aqui-decía Amaris

-Bueno estoy aqui para entrega eye esto-le da una volvera del torneo

Decia que tienen que tener su propose uniforme de equipo

-Hay no puede ser nosotros no tenemos uniforme-decia Amaris

-Valla porque Tengo algunas telas si quiere yo llamo a mi diseñadora y se los hace- Decia Alyssa

-Muchas gracias Alyssa

-No hay de que para eso estoy Me Tengo que ir Sigan con su entrenamiento-decia Alyssa y se retiro.

Todos estuvieron hasta las 3:00 haciendo entrenamientos para el torneo de los campamentos

-Muy bien estuvieron excelente-decia Amaris y Athena se acerco

-Amaris porque no hacemos algo-decia Athena

-Como que?-decia Amaris

-Como nose algo que sea divertido

-Algo divertido déjame pensar-pensaba hasta que se le ocurrió algo-se me ocurrió algo Gracia Athena-y se volvia con los chicos

-Chicos acerquesen... Le Tengo algo esta noche nos reuniremos me la cambaña 12 que es la habitacion mas grande ahi haremos unas dinamicas,¿Que les parece?-y todos estuvieron de acuerdo

-Hay porque no hacan una pijamada es muy divertido-decia Kula brincando como una Niña

-Esta bien Kula lo haremos en pijama pero antes quiero que se reunan con sus equipos hasta las 6:00 los quiero a todos de acuerdo-y ahi todos se van con sus equipo

Equipo de Rosa

-Que haremos -decia Shingo

-Nada solo hacer unas bromas-decia Rosa

-Una broma,a mi me encantan las Bromas-decia Yuri

-No estoy para esas payasada-decia Saiki

-No seas estupido de verdad me caes mal-decia Rosa

-y que Clase de bromas-decia Terry pensativo

Rosa los reune aparte, cada uno se ponen en circulo

-ok esta es la broma para por la noche, Terry quiero que traigas una Araña para ponerlo en la Cama a Eileen lo Harias

-Si y donde las consigo-decia Terry

-La Tengo en mi cabaña es la mascota de mi hermano-Decia Rosa y todos se pusieron de acuerdo memos Saiki ya saben como es.

Con Michael (pobre)

Michael estaba llegando para ir a su cabaña pero se encontro con Iori Que estaba parado en la puerta con mucho miedo se fue corriendo pero se topo con Amaris

-Hey que te Pasa porque corre-Ella mirandolo agitado

-El ... Estaba,... Ahi-decia y Amaris miro y no vio a nadie

-Ammm no hay nadie-decia Amaris y Michael Voltio y no habia nadie

-Pero el estaba alli parado y... Mirandome ... Y...-decia nervioso

-Hay porfavor-decia Amaris y se retiraba Michael Miraba por todos los lados y se fue corriendo.

Ya era las 6:00 y todos ya estaban reunio a sus Compañeros

-Chicos nesecito su Ayuda el torneo es en Cinco Dias y no tenemos uniforme pero gracias a Alyssa que ya los mando hacer.

-Buena idea espero que sea Lindo-decia Rosa. Mientras Amaris llama la atencion

-Bueno chicos en esta noche haremos unas dinamicas y esas dinamicas son muy faciles ahora quiero que Chicos a este lado y Chicas al Otro lado-y todos se ponen en fila.

-Bien van hacia alfrente la chicas se voltean y van a caer hacia atras mientras que los chicos la van a coger ¿de acuerdo?-Decia y la chican se voltean y una por una cae en los brazos del Chico pero cuando Botan se cae al píso ya que Orochi no la atrapo

-Que paso aqui, Orochi no sabe capturar

-No me gusta tocar Basura-decia Orochi

-Basura? Me dijiste Basura-decia Botan levantandose

-Bueno bueno ya estubo lo hicieron excelente y ahora nesecito algunos de ustedes en el píso-haci algunos se pusieron en el píso:Kyo,Terry,Billy,King,Kensou,Vice,Ash,Elizabeth,Maxima,Shen,Iori,Eiji,Sharrivette , Rosa y Emmanuel

-Bien quiero que se acuesten... Bien en esta dinamica van hacer lo SIGUIENTE mientran ustedes estan acostado en el píso van a coger a cada persona y la van guiando hasta que llegue a los ultimo. Y es uno por uno. bien Eileen Comienza-Eileen se sienta en la Mano de Terry y todos la guiaban con sus Manos hasta llegar a lo ultimo.

-Muy bien Matura eres la siguiente-Y todos lo hacian hasta con Chang(Ahi si que se Chavaron)

-Ahora tu Chang-decia Amaris

-Hay No-decia Kyo

Chang se sento encima de Terry hasta que...

-Nooooooooo!-Gritaron los que estaban en el píso y Chang Cayo encima de ellos.

-No puedo respisrar-Se quejaba Ash y Chang intetaba de Pararse

-Estupido Grandulon-Decia Iori y asi Ayudaron a Chang A levantarse.

-Bueno ya que pasamos con algunas cosas bueno le quiero decir algo van a pasar una noche con su equipo bien les dire las habitaciones:

Equipo de Rosa en la Cabaña 5,Equipo de Eileen cabaña 6, equipo de Emmanuel Cabaña 7, Mi equipo en la cabaña 8 y Equipo Michael en la 9 ya estan todos y Vallan por sus cosas-todos se fueron a buscar sus ropas

-Amaris no me dejaras solo con ellos porfavor no te lo suplico-le decia de Rodillas

-No seas miedoso ellos son inocentes Mira la cara de Iori parece un Angelito-ellos Miran y ven a Iori con una Cara seria

-Mejor dicho de un Angel que lo expulsaron-decia Michael

-Y vamos te vas a llevar bien ahora ve con ellos-Michael se retira para ir a la cabaña y todos se van.

¿Que pasara Con Michael y su equipo? Ya se van a enterar en el

Siguiente Capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Bromas pesadas

En la noche ya todos dormian, en la cabaña 5 Terry se levantaba y cogia una Araña en su jaula y se va para afuera iba rumbo a la cabaña del equipo de Eileen ya que rosa le dijo para que le hiciera una Broma. Entro y puso la Araña en el suelo y se fue.

Llego la Mañana y el sol salia. Mai abria los ojos y se estiraba pero vio algo moviendose Ella miro vio una Araña y pego un Grito.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! una Araña-esto hizo que todos se levantaran

-Que paso aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! una Araña! Matenla-Gritaba hacia los posible para Capturala. Mai y Eileen se encontraban Gritando. Leona y King corrian de un lado a Otro para atrapar a la Araña que corria rapido.

-Aqui la Tengo-dijo Bao que la capturo. Asi Mai se va afuera a gritar pero vio a Rosa y a su equipo riendose. Mai se fue adentro y le conto a Eileen que ellos pusieron la Araña

-Asi que ellos fueron muy bien le aremos lo Mismo a ellos Tengo una mejor idea-decia Eileen y los reunia.

Mientras en la cabaña 9

Sueño de Michael

Michael se encontraba durmiendo, cuando Abrio los Ojos vio a Athena ,Billy, Rock y a Iori alfrente de la Cama,cuando el intentaba Correr pero estaba atado en la Cama, y comenzo a gritar.

Michael se Levanta Asustado y dio un suspiro

-Fue solo un sueño-se dijo y se levanto pero vio a Iori a su lado

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Grito que sus Grito se escucharon en toda la cabaña hasta los pajaros Salian.

Cabaña 10

Sharrivette empezo a tocar el piano y todos en la cabaña ,levantaron y empezaron a cantar la cancion "Let It Go".

Cuando Sharrivette termino de tocar Ella empezo a gritar:

-QUE USTEDES CREEN QUE SON? NIÑOS?! USTEDES TIENEN 60 AÑOS! ACTUA COMO UNO!-decia Sharrivette enojada.

-nosotros no somos tan viejo -dice Vanessa

-a si mire aqui en el papel-decia Sharrivette

Todos se miraron y debajo de ED AD dice 60.

-Permiso señora pero ED AD significa Educacion De Advertencias Donativos y este es la cantidad de estudiantes en esa Clase -dice K

-pero ustedes no pueden leer. Dice ED AD. EDAD! Dios mio. Yo Tengo estupidos en esta cabaña. Anyways vamos a desayunar-decia Sharrivette y todos se fueron.

Mientras todos ya estaba desayunando. Michael se sienta a lado de Emmanuel.

-No puedo aguatar ni un minuto con ellos, he tenido pesadillas-decia Michael

-Por favor ellos no te van hacer nada, tu tranquilo miralos son inocentes-decia Emmanuel con una Sonrisa. Mientras Eileen abria la adacena y le brinco un Grillo y Ella empezo a gritar

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-se sacudia y se sacaba el Grillo y el equipo de Rosa se reia. Y Eileen los Miraba

-No puedo creerlo que ellos nos hagan esto-se Enojo Eileen y se fue a su Mesa.

Ya eran las 12:00 como ya estaban entrenador muy duro ya que la competancia esta Cerca, Amaris Apunto a todos y a Ella ya la escogieron de capitana.

-Muy bien tomen un descanso, ya esta competencia ya esta Cerca-decia Amaris muy cansada-Kyo ven Aca-decia y el Castaño se acerco

-Dime-decia Kyo

-Kyo se que no te llevan muy bien con Iori pero tendre que ponerlos juntos en el juego de Volleyball

-Que? Oh vamos Amaris-decia con una cara de fastidio

-Pues asi sera y no te quejes-decia Amaris y Kyo se va

Mientras tanto Michael iba rumbo a su cambaña pero cuando entro Vio a Rock, Billy,Iori y a Athena con una soga

-Oigan que les Pasa porque me Miran asi-decia Michael y los otros se miraban

-Sobre el!-Gritaba Athena, Michael trato de Correr pero ellos le brincaron encima...

Con Eileen y su equipo

Eileen los estaba entrenando los extiramiento. Pero cuando ellos terminaron una Bolsa grande de Hojas Calleron encima de ellos. Rosa y su equipo salieron del escondite y se echaron a reir

-Jajajajaja Buena esa Terry-y le choca la Mano y se van. Eileen sacudiendose las Hojas y se dirije a su equipo

-bien si ellos quieren una broma. Se la daremos una broma-decia Eileen

-y Como lo hacemos?-decia King

-bueno Tengo un plan muy sorpredente-

-¿y Que es?-decia Mai

-ya lo veran-y Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo y se pusieron en circulo.

Con el equipo de Emmanuel

Ya ellos estaban tan cansandos de tanto Correr.

-Bueno mi equipo hacieron 20:00 minutos en Correr-decia Con un reloj en las manos

-si ya estoy muy cansado-decia Kensou

-Bueno nobles dire un codigo muy especial-decia Emmanuel

-¿Que codigo?-dijo Eiji

-Bueno equipo Formense-y ellos se Forman en posicion como unos soldados-bien para dominar su energies deben usar el es espiritu del dragon. Quiero que lo domine y asi para Ganar que SOMOS FUERTES!-gritaba Emmanuel Alzando una Mano

-Siiiiiii!-y todos empezaron a Correr con fuerza.

Con Michael(pobrecito)

Michael se encontraba de cabeza abajo amarrado mientras que su equipo lo Miraba serio

-esto es por pervetido-decia Athena

-y esto es lo echarme agua Fria-y le echa el agua

-y el chocolate-y se lo echaba

-Yuki yo no te Hecho nada por favor ayudame-le decía Michael

-bueno como no me hiciste nada yo estoy enojada contigo-y le tira una almohada

-y debería de darte con la escoba pero como no la tengo-y en Iori coge un Palo , Michael tragó saliva. Todos cojieron sus almohada para atacarlo pero Michael los interrumpió

-Esperen- Y ellos Pararon-Si quieren yo puedo hacer algo por ustedes-decía Michael

-No te creo infeliz- decía Iori

-Bueno si me desatan te diré como Humillar a Kyo Kusanagi en los torneos King of fighters-decía Michael con una Sonrisa y Iori se quedo pensativo.

-¿De qué Forma?-decía Iori

-Ya los sabrá sí me desatan-decía y Iori y los demás insistieron y lo desataron...

Ya eran las 6:00 de la tarde y Amaris y sus amigos estaban reunidos

-no debiste hacerme esa Broma Rosa-decía Eileen

-Si lose para eso somos Hermanas no-decía Rosa con una sonrisa

-Si somos Hermanas-decía Eileen con una sonrisa de Mala

-Bueno chicos el torneo ya está cerca y Sara me sigue molestando me ha enviando 89 Mensajes-decía Amaris con su celular en la mano y luego sonaba-90... 91...92 mensajes-y tiraba su celular

-esa chica si que es muy ruda y apesar que ella estuvo conmigo en la clase de Química , por tonta derramo el vaso que tenía el químico especial en mi ropa-decía Rosa

-Pobre de ti-decía Sharrivette

-Oye en donde esta Michael?-decía Emmanuel y entro Michael con una Sonrisa.

-Y a ti que te paso-dijo Amaris

-bueno ya que a mi equipo ahora le caigo bien-decía Michael

-y que le dijiste?-preguntaba Sharrivette

-muchas cosas-decía Michael con una Sonrisa pues le dijo a Iori de cómo Humillar a Kyo , a Rock le dijo de como conseguir a una Chica, a Athena le dijo de cantar las notas altas como Ariana grande, a Billy de renuciar como guarda espalda de Geese y a Yuki de cómo pelear con un libro en la mano así dejara a oponente con un K.O

-Valla enserio que se lo dijiste y te creyeron-decía Emmanuel

-Si sabe soy el mejor-decía con aire de ganador

Y de pronto entra Alyssa vestida

-Hola Alyssa como te fue en tu cita-decía Sharrivette

Alyssa se puso triste-Tiene una novia-decía casi llorando

-Aawwww lo lamento-decía Sharrivette

-y su nombre es Alyssa!-decía muy feliz

-es enserio se hicieron novios

-Si estoy muy emocionada-y las dos comenzaron a gritar y a brincar de la emoción.

-no puedo creerlo- dijo Eileen

-si estoy feliz... A perdón a lo que vengó ya están casi los uniformes-y todos se pusieron contentos

-aaaaaaa se me olvido tengo que ir a comer nos vamos Emmanuel- decía Eileen a su novio

-Si volveremos a las 8:00-decía y se iban a un restaurante

-Esta bien que les valla bien-decía Amaris y comenzó a sonar su teléfono-de quién será el mensaje... Sara-decía

-Valla esa chica no te deja en paz-decía Alyssa

-si-y sonaba de nuevo-94...95...96 ya me harte!-y tiró el celular y se fue.

Ya calló la Noche eran las 12:00 de media noche. Se despierta y su equipo también.

-Oigan alguien despierte a Leona-decía Eileen hablando en voz Baja

-Leona despierta, Leona-la despertaba King y ella se despertó

-que paso Comadante Heidern-decía haciendo la pos de soldado

-Leona ya es hora vámonos-y se fueron afuera alumbrando con la linterna y fuero rumbo a la cabaña de Rosa. Entraron y pusieron muchas trampas: Eileen puso Muchos globos con agua, Leona puso los hilos alrededor de la habitación, King puso Muchos envase de pintura por toda la habitación, Andy puso pegamento en el piso, miel en la cara de Yuri,a Terry le puso en la mano barbasol,a Ryo un envase de agua fría y a Shingo un envase de Chocolate. Y así ellos se fueron corriendo para su cabaña...

¿Cómo amanecería Rosa y su equipo? Ya lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo..


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Fiestas Mojadas

Ya Amanecía, y Rosa se levantaba poco a poco, extiraba sus Brazos pero cuando toco el piso lo sentía pegajoso, ella Abrió los ojos y comenzó a Gritar...

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-grito esto hizo que los demás se levantarán, Cuando Shingo se levantó toco la madera y le calló el chocolate encima, Yuri se levanto y tenía miel por todas partes y le calló más, Terry dormido un Pluma le hizo cosquilla en su cara y puso su mano y su cara se llenó de barbasol, Ryo despertó por los Gritos y le calló el Agua. Rosa comenzó a correr pero Tropezó con un hilo, esto Hizo que los globos de agua calleron al piso pero no la toco ni la mojo.

-Mjm esto no me toco y estoy seca- ella diciendo pero un Globo más Grande se le acercaba , Rosa miro hacia arriba- Oh Por Dios! Aaaaaaa!-y el globo le callo encima y estaba toda mojada- Hay Noooo!- y el equipo de Eileen se reían. Rosa y su equipo salieron hacia afuera.

-Muy bien echo,Eileen como pudiste-decía Rosa

-Bueno como pudieron ustedes hacernos bromas, así que recibieron de su propio chocolate-decía Eileen

-Es cierto ustedes ganaron-decía Rosa

-Hay no te preocupes por lo menos nos divertimos no es así- y todos estuvieron de acuerdo

-Si y mucho-reía Mai

-Deberían de verle la cara a Terry-decían y todos se rieron

-Si jajajaja-se reían Shingo

En eso llega Amaris..

-Hey que hacen que les paso-decía Amaris

-Nada sólo tuvimos mucha diversión -decía King

-si que la teníamos-decía Leona

Y sale Terry con la cara con barbasol

-oye que paso porque todos se ríen- decía Terry y todos se empezaron a reír.y salieron los demás

-Oigan que esta pasando allí-decía Kyo

-nada sólo riendo un poco-decía Mai

-valla que le paso a Terry en la cara-Dijo Joe

-una pequeña broma-decía King riéndose

Amaris vio como todos se rieron juntos. Esto le parecio muy interesante ya que vio al principio que no se llevaban bien

-buena broma Andy- decía K

-si jajajaja jajajaja-reía Andy y todos

-Yuri estas pegajosa-le decía Chizurru

-Lo se-ella decía

-Oigan pues vallan a ducharse que les tengo una sorpresa- decía Amaris pero en eso se acerca Saiki.

-Que asco se ven. Estúpidos así , ya quiero irme de este estúpido campamento-decía Saiki y se dirigía a la cabaña

-Miren esto-decía Bao. Cuando Saiki abrió la Puerta se le calló el envase de Pintura roja, Azul , verde y Amarilla. Todos comenzaron a Reír y Saiki con pintura encima mira con odio a ellos y se va.

-Jajajaja te quedo buena Bao-decía Kensou

-Gracias-decía El Niño

-si pero tendrán que limpiar todo eso-decía Amaris-Buenos los espero en el comedor-y así todos se fueron

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor hablando y conversando de muchas cosas. Mientras Amaris hace llamar la atención

-Bueno ya faltan 3 días para el torneo y me acaba de informar que los uniformes ya están listos-y todos comenzaron aplaudir-pero no tenemos un nombre para el equipo vamos que tiene un nombre...

-Psycho soldier team- decía Kensou

-no pero estoy buscando un nombre que suene como muy ...-pero en eso Kyo la interrumpe

-Esaka Team-decia Kyo

-No ese no un nombre que sea muy llamativo para nosotros-decia Amaris

-bueno no hay muchos nombres que digamos algo que sea unido-decia Rosa

-Ya se!-decia Eileen y todos la miraron

-esto puede ser que podamos trabajar en equipo no es asi porque no nos llamaremos... KOF team-decia Eileen y todos se pusieron de acuerdo

-Buena Eileen asi nos llamaremos pero antes porque no descansamos y nos vamos para el Festival-Y todos se pusieron contentos y iban a sus cabañas

Llegaron a la fiesta donde habia juegos,Karaoke,discoteca y de Todo.

Los chicos llegaron y vieron el lugar lleno de se quedo con sus se fue con Emmanuel para los juegos.

-whooooo esta fiesta si que esta buena-decia Amaris y de pronto suena la cancion Animal(Martin Garrix)

-esa cancion me encanta vamos a bailar-decia Sharrivette y todas se fueron a bailar en la pista, el Dj ponia la musica en alto y todos comenzaron a bailar, en la esquina se encontraba Sara Michelle con sus amigos al otro lado del esenario.

-oye sara mira quienes estan ahi-le decia su amiga Amy y sara las ve bailando con su va donde ellas. La chicas terminaron de bailar y sara se le acerca a ellas

-Valla Amaris no pense que venias para la fiesta. Que pena que no haigas traido a tu grupo-decia Sara

-Waow Sara tu nunca cambias, porque no te comes la L de Loser-decia Amaris hacien con los dedos una L

-si que esa Loser es para ti cuando pierdas-decia Sara y de momento se acerca Kyo, Benimaru y Daimon.

-Hey tienes algun problema con esta chica-decia Kyo defediendo a Amaris

-Oh por Dios es Kyo Kusanagi-decia Amy

-Y su equipo the Esaka Team-decia Britney y Sara lo mira por un momento.

\- A tu eres uno de los luchadores de King of Fighters si yo he visto ese torneo en television... Valla amaris este tu equipo unos peleadores jajajajajajaj-reia Sara

-Si son unos peleadores y ademas saben hacer muchas cosas-decia Amaris

-Si usar su poderes y matarnos-se burlaba Sara con sus pronto se unieron todos los de King of Fighters a lado de Amaris para defenderla mas.

-Oye no te burles de ella-decia Yuri

-Si tu solo tienes envidia de que Amaris tenga unos equipo que estan con ella-decia Chizurru

-Es cierto asi que cuando ganemos ustedes se iran con los pies por delante hacia la puerta donde los conduciran al valle de los Ganadores-decia Eileen y todos se le quedaron mirando como para matarla-Emmmm perdon de los perdedores siii de los perdedores-decia con nerviosismo

-Oh por dios que lindas son tus Uñas, Como te las hiciste-decia Amy a Ash

-Me las Hice-decia Ash mirando sus uñas

-Amy Ya basta!-decia Sara-Nos veremos en la competencia -decia Y se retiraba y luego Amy va donde Ash

-Te dare mi numero para que me hagas las uñas-le daba un papel y se iba Corriendo y Ash guardaba el papel y Elizabeth lo mira Seria.

-Valla cuando esa chica te dejara en paz-decia Michael

-Si ya le vere en la competencia-decia Amaris

-"Esa chica es ruda me Agrada"-decia Iori en su mente y se iba con Vice y Mature por unas bebidas.

Despues de lo sucedido, el Dj puso la cancion i cant feel my face(the weekend) todos se pusieron a bailar, Athena con Kensou, Mai con Yuri y King, Kyo y Yuki, Benimaru con Shermie,Daimon con Malin y Hinako, Shingo solo,Kula y K(no estaba bailando) y Billy con una chica,Ash con Shen y Duo lon. Rose con Adelheide y Yashiro haciendo competencia con Chris

-Vamos Leona ven a bailar-decia Whip

-No tenngo ganas de bailar- decia ella sentada bebiendo vodka y Ralf de tanto bailar se sentaba a lado de ella.

-Vamos Leona aqui no esta el comandante. Asi puedes hacer lo que quieras-decia Ralf

-Nose Bailar-decia ella

-Vamos Leona es facil ven-entoces Whip tomo a Leona de la mano y la condujo a la Pista de Baile. Y de ahi llega la cancion Problem(Natalia kills) y de ahi Mai toma a Andy y se pone a bailar y de ahi Clarck saca a bailar a Malin, Ryo muy timido saca a king a bailar, Robert con Yuri, Mary con Terry y Vice con Iori(que no queria bailar) y de ahi Ralf se pone a bailar. Leona se queda en medio de la pista y veia a todos bailando y de ahi ella empieza a mover la cintura como una profesional, Ralf la miraba y el seguia bailando. Ella se movia y bailaban miy bien. Todos la miraban bien asombrados y asi todos siguieron bailando. Amaris se quiro el chaleco que tenia por la calor que hacia tenia un vestido bien lindo de blanco. Sara al ver esto se lleno de rabia y de envidia fue donde la barra le quito la bebida a un chico. Fue donde Amaris y le echo la bebida encima del vestido. Amaris miro su vestido y despues miro a Sara.

-Ups perdon se me callo-lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Todos se quedaron sorprendido hasta la musica paro. Amaris la miro por un segundo y cojio un vaso con una bebida y se la tira encima a Sara. Se le mojo toda su ropa.

-Grrrrrrrr ya veras-decia y cojio un Amaris esquivo y se la echo a Eileen, Ella se quedo sorprendida. Eileen cojio un vaso cuando lo iba a tirar se la Hecho a Emmanuel.

-Hay no lo siento Amor-Eileen sacudiendole la ropa a Emmanuel, pero el cojio un vaso, pero Eileen lo esquivó y se lo echo a Sharrivette.

-Emmanuel!-decia Sharrivette toda mojada. Lo miro serio y cojio un vaso y le echo la bebida a Rosa.

-Sharrivette porque me hicistes eso-decia Rosa

-Lo lamento Rosa mira yo...-fue interrumpida por Rosa que le tiro la bebida pero Sharrivette se agacho y mojo a Michael.

-Pero que... Rosaaaa-decia y cojio un envase que tenia Jugo y se la iba a echar a Rosa pero no se percato

Que Iori estaba detras de el y le echo el jugo encima. Todos se quedaron mas sorprendido. Porque saben que tipo de persona es Iori.

-¡ESTUPIDO MIRA LO QUE HAS ECHO IMBESIL!-decia Iori cogiendolo por la camisa.

-Espera yo lo puedo expli...-de repente Iori lo bajo cojio una botella de whiskey y la abrio para echarsela, pero Michael se agacho y mojo a Kyo de espalda.

Kyo volteo y vio a su rival con la botella en la mano.

-Tenia que ser Yagami-decia enojado y cojio una botella de soda y se la tiro. Iori esquivo y la botella mojo a Athena. Ella toda mojada voltea enojada.

-Kyo como pudiste... Mi vestido nuevo... Grrrrrrr Eres un Hijo de...-cojio el vaso con la bebida y se la tira a Kyo.

-PELEA!-Grito alguien del publico y todos comenzaron a tirarse bebidas y comida tambien. Terry le tiraba a Mary, Mai quedo toda mojada. Mientras Saiki estaba entre la multitud con sus compañeros. Saiki esquivaba todo.

-Ja! Quede limpio-pero Una Vaso volaba para encima de el y lo Mojo todo y a sus compañeros.

Orochi sentado en una silla junto con Goentiz disfrutaba las peleas de las personas.

-Adoro ver esto-decia mirando algunos tirandose bebidas.

-Mi Señor ten cuidado!-decia Goentiz viendo como un vaso llegaba donde ellos pero Goentiz se mojo con la bebida.

-no tenias que salvarme-decia Orochi

Ahi siguieron, algunos brincaro para la barras a cojer mas bebidas para tirar, algunos se caian al piso , se resbalaban como Terry y Mai. Estuvieron asi hasta que llegaron los de seguridad.

-Que esta pasando aqui?-decia uno

Venia corriendo el vendedor

-Señor esto se puso feo, los jovenes se aventaban cosas- decia agitado pero de repente uno de seguridad llamo la atencion

-¡Atención!-grito el hombre y todos pararon-Quien empezo esto-todos señalaron a Amaris

-Tu Largo de aqui-y asi todos se fueron a las cabañas mojados y oliendo a Jugo...

Nos vemos en el proximo Capitulo.


End file.
